Panicum virgatum ‘Cheyenne Sky’, hereinafter also referred to as ‘Cheyenne Sky’ and the “new plant” is a new and distinct cultivar of Switch Grass. It was crossed by Gary M. Trucks in the summer of 2002 between Panicum virgatum ‘Rostrahlbush’ (not patented)×Panicum virgatum ‘Amber Wave’ (not patented) at a nursery in Benton Harbor, Mich. and selected for further observation in the summer of 2003.